Me hipnotizas
by XxNenisCullenxX
Summary: Bueno...se me ocurrio escuchando la cancion del mismo nombre ya que pense que era perfecta para este par...Ok, esta es la version "corregida", asi que el summary se volvio mas serio WTF? xDD ok nop


Me Hipnotizas

¡AAARGH! Harley, ¿Cómo has acabado en esto?... encerrada, de nuevo, en Arkham… y todo por…todo por…¡todo por ese infeliz payaso estúpido! ¡Claro! Él es el único que podría ser tan insensato para simplemente abandonarme cada vez que cometo… ¿Qué? Yo cometo errores…o eso es lo que él quiere que pienses…que él jamás comete sus errores y que toda la culpa ¡la tengo yo!...pero, puede que realmente yo sea la de los errores ¡No Harley! Tú hiciste lo que pudiste y ese maniático ni te ayudo… ¡Él se tiene la culpa!

No Harley…no más… ¡no volverás con él! Además tienes a Ivy, tu mejor amiga, ella si te aprecia (muy a su pesar pero lo hace).

Estoy segura que cuando lo vea… haré unas cuantas cosillas…

Pegarle una buena bofetada

Llamar a B-man para que se lo lleve

Darle un último beso…

¡NO HARLEY! Eso no… ¡eso si que no!... Espero que en algún lugar tenga a alguien más que lo cuide en sus periodos de interno en Arkham pero ¡que no cuente conmigo!

Pero…puede que…en su interior…me amé…y todo sea como los buenos momentos, los que verdaderamente cuentan ¿no? NO! Claro que no, con él jamás has vivido buenos momentos, ¡la mayoría involucran moretones!

*Toc Toc (N/A: tengo efectos de sonido re genialosos no?)* Esa era mi puerta… que yo recuerde todavía no me toca ir con el doc.

-¿Acaso no piensas abrirme?- no, no pude identificar la voz, ¿un guardia estúpido, un doctor tarado, una enfermera re zorra? ¿Quién será hoy?- OH! Vamos, enserio no piensas abrir la maldita puerta- estaba gritando…pero que acaso no sabe que la puerta solo puede ser abierta desde fuera…cosa nueva en el asilo…gracias por esto Mr.J…-Oh cierto yo cause que ya no se abrieran por dentro…-

Ahora estoy inmóvil…si eso es cierto, solo hay una persona detrás de… ¡BOOM (N/A: mas efectos genialosos xD)! Es todo lo que recuerdo ya que la puerta había volado y gracias a Dios me había recluido en una esquina como puro reflejo salvándome mi trasero.

-Harl, creo que ya es hora de volver a comenzar…- ¡esa malnacido hijo de $&/$&%/#(p/&%) como se le ocurre!¡Después de todo lo que me ha hecho y quiere un nuevo comienzo!

Ahora se acercaba lentamente, su sola presencia me hizo quedarme ahí, paralizada y expectante de las miles de cosas que podrían suceder ahora…Seguía avanzando y a cada segundo me sentía miles de veces más como una presa que al segundo antes de este…_  
_Cuando llego a mí noté en la estúpida posición en la que me encontraba….acorralada en una esquina.

__Al llegar a mí me tomo por el cabello pero no para lastimarme era más bien para atraerme a él… con su otro brazo me acorralo (si eso era aún más posible) y se acerco hasta mí en el punto en el que estabas frente a frente, literalmente.

Formó una de sus tantas sonrisas, aunque esta no parecía falsa…- Harley…Harl, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado….-y después solo sentí como sus labios se dirigían a los míos besándome como solo él lo hace…Después de separarnos solo me queda abrazarlo…había extrañado tanto como era sentirse querido por ese alguien especial…-Supongo que esto significado que también me extrañaste… ¿no?...

Solo le pude contestar apretándolo más fuerte…No lo puedo evitar porque así es…lo AMO.

__Me han dicho millones de veces, la mayoría viniendo de B-man que él solo me usa, que no debería estar con alguien como él, que puedo tener un futuro mejor…. Lo que seguramente no entienden es que ¡no me interesa ningún futuro si Mr.J no está en el!

Si, puede ser que mi vida pudiera haber tenido un mejor sentido, "ayudando" a la sociedad… pero eso no me "llenaría", sería una vida vacía y fría y sin tantos riesgos que le pongan ese toque delicioso (y peligroso) a mi vida.

Pero la gente no entiende que mi puddin lo único que necesita es alguien que lo cuide, lo amé y esa definitivamente seré YO. Nadie más podría entenderlo, ¡solo YO!.

Seguramente me veo patética cada vez que Mr.J me regaña, o me saca a patadas PERO siempre será mi error… ¿no?, soy yo la que no entiende el chiste.

-Vámonos a casa…- fue lo único que pude decir… y ni siquiera en un tono decente ¡se me quebró la voz!

-Claro- habló como si no fuera gran cosa…- Pero tú conduces.

Y diciendo eso apareció una gran sonrisa en su rostro que me hizo recordar porque sigo con él…

No me importa que el mundo este contra nosotros, al final y al cabo nos tenemos el uno al otro…

FIN!

Al fin acabee! Desde hace como 3 semanas vengo con la idea, 2 semanas realizando y al fin hoy lo término…hoy es un 17 de junio de 2010 glorioso para mi ya que al fin acabe algo que me ha agradado 8D! un hurra para mí…y muchas más para ustedes por leerme :33 me hacen feliz XD!

Nos vemos en otra historia :D

PD:. Gracias~ a la persona que me advirtió que esta claramente prohibido por FF los songfics O.o oki! Ya esta… 8D nada de derechos de autor qe infringir(¿) xDD excepto los de Batman pero…bueno…eso es otro caso :3Uu …se hoy 18 vengo a editar =_=


End file.
